


a rush of blood to the head

by merriell



Series: the forest children [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: JAKARTA 2018. -- Daniel spent a day off, from school and from his family, alone in his room. That's until somebody decided to disturb him.





	a rush of blood to the head

Daniel could hear his blood rushing in his head, drowning the sound of car slowly passing outside, drowning the world into an odd not-silence he could get used to. His throat felt parched; he reached the half-empty glass of water on the table beside his bed – and missed. The glass toppled over and crashed to the ground, sending shards of glass everywhere.

“Shit,” he whispered hoarsely. He took an icy breath and smoked the blunt again, closing his eyes. He wished he could care more. He’d handle it after he slept. His sisters wouldn’t be home until 3 pm, and his mother had gone to Bandung for a day trip. His uncle had gone off on a date with some lady he met during his trip to Jogja, or something like that.

He was alone. He liked it that way.

Far away in the room, he heard the loud noise of his phone buzzing. He groaned and turned away from the source of the noise, hoping his feigned ignorance would shoo the sound away. It didn’t; it kept buzzing insistently.   
Daniel covered his head with his pillow and tried to sleep.

Then he heard something else: clacking sound of his window lock opening and the frame hitting the wall. He half sat up in horror, reaching for the blunt to turn it off, before his eyes finally focused on the figure at the window, who was on the process of stepping inside.

He sighed and gulped the anxiety down his stomach. “Fuck you,” he yelled. "Where did you even learn how to break in someone’s home?“

"Ami taught me to open windows,” Angkasa Syailendra said flatly as he sat on the window frame. He sniffed at the air and then glanced at the shards of glass on the floor. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with the zipper zipped halfway up. “She broke inside my room once.”

“Why would she – forget it,” Daniel shook the hazy buzz of the drugs inside his system and lay back down to his bed. He couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t be thinking of this right now. Aksa was ruining his high.

“Are you high?”

“Are you?”

“No need to be rude.”

“You fucking broke inside my home and you have the nerve to say that?!”

Angkasa shrugged. He sat on the edge of the bed. “Do you feel okay? You don’t look okay.”

“You’re not a fucking doctor.”

“I don’t need to be to see you’re a fucking mess, Daniel,” Angkasa stated, without emotion but still stung, or rather it was the way he usually talks. But Daniel knew him enough to know he was on the verge of anger as much as Daniel was right then.

“I don’t need you to be here right now. Fuck off.”

“It’s Ami’s birthday today.”

“I don’t fucking care. You’re her boyfriend, what the fuck does it have to do with me?”

“Why are you so fucking angry?!”

And there he was, the anger in his body, the poison in his blood. Daniel knew he probably shouldn’t have snapped at him, but the drugs made it easier to act like an asshole, and Angkasa made it even fucking easier to be an asshole. He was the source of his sorrow, his problems, his fucking pining–

“Just fucking forget it,” Daniel’s anger dissicipated at once. He was bored of it already.

“Why do you insist of acting like an asshole every single fucking time.”

Because you make me feel things I’m not fucking comfortable with, Aksa.

“I don’t understand you. You made her fucking worry. You were supposed to be the best friend.”

I couldn’t bother to watch you both go off on some merry-go-round-ride without me, asshole.

But he stayed silent, despite all the words brimming in his tongue, begging to be said. The rush slowly lulled him to sleep, and Angkasa’s still talking, but he was no longer listening, even though he felt the warmth of skin on his skin. And it was warmth, and for a few moment, it was enough.

 

 

At one moment, he could feel the warmth slipping. His hand grasped the air and whispered, “Don’t go…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” someone whispered on his ear.

The laughter choked him in his throat.

 

 

He roused to feel no one there. It was night and he could hear his sisters running around their room, the sound of things cooking in the kitchen. He took a deep breath. His blanket was over his body.

Daniel sat up and reached for the glass of water beside his bed. Full. He drank it all before noticing the absence of glass shards on his bedroom floor. He still felt dizzy. He glanced at his hand. There was red marks in form of a zipper on his arm. He stared.

He didn’t know. He curled on his bed, feeling the warmth of his cheek. He closed his eyes.

 

 

He needed another blunt.

 

 

*

 

 

Angkasa Syailendra sighed as he stepped out of the bushes of Haryawijaya’s household so that one of Daniel’s sister didn’t see him coming out. He glanced at the closed window of the room he just spent hours in. 

It was night already. He pulled out his phone and asked his driver to pick him up. Sixteen missed calls from Caca. He’d missed the surprise event. Ami would understand.

While waiting, he stared at his fingertips, at the newly-formed scar there. He picked out a small glass shard and took a deep breath.

 

 

That guy needed him more than her.

 

Could she blame him?


End file.
